The Big Story
The Big Story is the 24th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the fourth episode of the second season. 'Plot' When following a tip that says that a meteor will hit, Jimmy discovers a shooting star falling toward a cave. Jimmy goes into the cave and finds an alien plant. Annoyed that it isn't a big scoop like he had hoped he remarks that it's "a dumb alien plant" until the plant opens its bud to reveal a mouth underneath and attacks him. Meanwhile Kevin and Gwen are fighting SevenSeven, when it seems that they are losing to him Ben shows up as Rath and begins to mock SevenSeven eventually knocking him into a computer and tying a pole around him. Afterward, Jimmy comes and tells Ben about the alien and tells them to follow him to the cave. Kevin and Gwen go to home but Ben comes with him to the cave where he says that he is going to check the cave himself. Ben goes inside alone and yells to Jimmy that it's safe and tells Jimmy that it might have been a nightmare from eating too late at night. Jimmy offers some peanuts to Ben but he says that he is allergic to them. In the morning Jimmy discovers a drastic increase in water usage and believes that the plant is behind it. At night Jimmy goes back to that cave and finds Ben talking to the alien plant saying "Your will is my command" and takes a photo of him. Jimmy then goes to Gwen's house and shows them the photo but they don't believe him. He then goes on Will Harangue's show and Will distorts Jimmy's story, saying that Ben is leading an alien invasion that will take over the entire Earth. Will states that Jimmy must be creating stories to reclaim his glory that he once had when he revealed Ben's identity. Meanwhile Kevin is watching the show while making fun of it. Gwen says that maybe they could check out the cave. In a supermarket Jimmy meets Ben who says to him that he wished Jimmy would have come to him to clear this whole thing up and suggests going to Mr. Smoothy's but Jimmy tries to run away by saying that his mom wants him to clean his room. In response Ben becomes Humungousaur and tries to attack Jimmy, who manages to escape on his bicycle. Ben follows Jimmy destroying everything around him in the process and eventually becomes Cannonbolt to chase him. Jimmy tries to call Gwen who answers the call and he says the Ben is after him. Gwen tells him that she and Kevin checked out the cave and that they believe him and want to meet up with him. When they meet up Gwen tells him to get into the car, but noticing something is wrong with them, Jimmy tries to run away but runs into Ben who puts him into the car. They all go to the cave and Kevin says that he could just get rid of Jimmy but Ben tells him that the master wants to know why couldn't he absorb him earlier. They force Jimmy up to the wall of the cave where he notices pods attached to the wall housing the unconscious Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Jimmy realizes that the ones he met are clones, but Clone Ben says that they are perfect copies right down to their DNA and Clone Kevin says that they are better than originals. They say that when they take over there will be no war, disease, hunger or fun and the world would be a garden and everything would be perfect. The plant alien tries to absorb Jimmy. Jimmy is saved by his packets of peanuts which he discovers the plant monster is allergic to. Jimmy uses his packets of peanuts to release Ben, Gwen and Kevin from their pods. Their clones try to attack them, but they realize that the clones don't have their original powers although Clone Ben has the Ultimatrix. Jimmy throws the peanuts at Clone Ben and Ben takes backs the Ultimatrix and destroys them. The Plant Alien tries to attack them and Ben fights him with Swampfire but appears to be losing until he becomes Ultimate Swampfire and destroys the Plant Alien. Afterward, Jimmy is upset cause he didn't video the battle. Gwen tells Jimmy that they will take him more seriously in the future. 'Major Characters' *﻿Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones (main character in this episode) *Will Harangue 'Aliens Used' 'Aliens used by Real Ben' *Rath *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire 'Aliens used by Clone Ben' *Humungousaur *Cannonbolt *Chromastone 'Villains' *﻿Sevenseven *Plant Alien *Plant Ben *Plant Gwen *Plant Kevin 'Quotes' 'Error' * When Ultimate Swampfire is telling the others to run away, his eyes had pupils like Swampfire's. 'Trivia' *﻿This is Rath's first appearance since Hero Time. *When Copy Ben goes after Jimmy in the store and on the streets, no one seems to notice. *As of this episode, this is the shortest gap between episodes that an Ultimate Form has been used twice. The only exception is Ultimate Big Chill between Hit 'Em Where They Live and Escape From Aggregor. *As of this episode, Ultimate Swampfire is tied with Ultimate Big Chill for most appearances. *This episode is similar to the plot of the Ben 10 episode Permanent Retirement where clones adopt the bodies of their victims while keeping them in pods. This time, however, the aliens wanted to create a Utopian society. **The episode also has a number of similarities to Ben 10 episodes: Camp Fear and Permanent Retirement *When Jimmy is running away from Cannonbolt on a bicycle, he is apparently going at a similar speed as the cars around him, which is highly unlikely for a child to go as fast as a car on a bike. Plus, Canonbolt has been shown to go ''much ''faster than a car. *There is a running gag in this episode where Gwen tries to make puns based on the situation, only for Ben and Kevin to have no idea what she said. Also, at the episode, Kevin makes a pun and everyone laughs but Gwen, who is annoyed that they think his was funny and not hers. *This episode has the fifth clone of Ben, first being Albedo , second being Naljian Destructor ,then the two Echo Echo clones in Duped and the plant clone here. *The plot is about similar to Invasion of the Body Snatchers except that the plant aliens knock their victims out instead of killing them. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes